


Photograph

by Exponentially_me



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hyunjin is soft for Seungmin, I hope this is right, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Photography, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, minor timeskip, photographer!Hyunjin, soft boyfriends, to model!Seungmin, worker!Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exponentially_me/pseuds/Exponentially_me
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin just wanted to get his photography assignment done.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is based off of gifs of Seungmin and Hyunjin that looked good together and i just had to write it.  
> There is bound to be mistakes, and I'm sorry--

Hyunjin sighed softly and kicked the dirt around him. This stupid photography assignment was really getting on his nerves. What the heck did, 'real happiness' mean anyway? Hyunjin was quite happy taking pictures of flowers and aesthetically pleasing angles of his coffee cup in cute little cafes, thank you very much. He had no patience to look for this so called, 'real happiness' his photography teacher had talked about. Especially not when he was incredibly stupid and took hard classes that gave _much_ too much homework for everyone's taste. He regrets that decision, but then again, he regrets a lot of his past decisions so this wouldn't be a first. 

He sighed softly and ran his free hand through his hair, making his usual slight pouty face. He was sad and irritated, but what else was new? He took a sip of his white chocolate mocha, careful not to spill any on the expensive looking camera hanging on his neck. If he spilled or broke his new camera _again_ , he would be done for, even if the first time wasn't _entirely_ his fault. It just happened to be that Kkami ran by and knocked over his mother's nice flower vase onto his camera before he could put it back after he was done using it for his flower photo shoot. Totally _not_ his fault. 

He managed to save his sim card before the water got to it though. His parents insisted on buying him the same exact camera so they didn't have to buy him any new extra lenses, which he wouldn't have asked for anyway. It's not like he was the one who even wanted to get the extra lenses. His parents bought it for him on their own free will after finding out he was taking photography. 'You have to be prepared!' His mother said while packing the new lenses into their special lens case he was sure he would _never_ need.

Hyunjin sighed at the memory and took a seat at a bench, placing his mocha carefully next to him. Hyunjin picked up his camera and turned it on. Battery full, just how he likes it. He grinned in victory before bringing it up to his right eye, closing his left one simultaneously. He looked around the park, looking for _something_ to take a picture of that would scream 'true happiness' so his teacher would be at least a little happy. 

Trees? Nope. Flowers? Nope. A squirrel? Big nope. His teacher was scared of those. What exactly could be the meaning of true happiness? He brought his camera down and looked at his surroundings. Trees, grass, animals, but nothing that seemed to be 'true happiness'. Until he spotted a kid walking with his mom in one hand and an ice cream in the other. The child's happy grin seemed to have made even Hyunjin smile, and so he took this opportunity. 

With a quick move, his camera was up by his eye again, but this time, pointed at the kid and his mother. _In, 3... 2... 1... click._ Hyunjin quickly pulled the camera from his eyes again, looking down at the product. His eyes scanned the picture for even the slightest of mistakes so he could delete it and redo it if he can, but there was none, and he was satisfied. From the grin on the little boy's face while he was staring at his little ice cream cone, to the loving smile on his mother's face. That _has_ to be the meaning of true happiness, right? 

Hyunjin's lips curved into a happy grin. One photo down, nine more to go. Hyunjin took another sip of his mocha and set off to find more people grinning, because that's probably what his teacher meant. At least, that's what he was hoping she meant. He really didn't want to take pictures of people for nothing. That's really creepy and completely not his style. 

With a hum, Hyunjin walked around the park, looking for that 'true happiness' again. From couples smiling, to people smiling at dogs. He tried his best to take as many pictures as he can today because he really didn't want to do this again tomorrow. It was actually exhausting for him and he wasn't looking forward to that potential human interaction with strangers. It actually kind of made him shiver at the thought.

Hyunjin looked at the time and shook his head. It was getting late and he had to run, but he only needed one last good picture, and he was going to make that happen today. He walked around the streets a little more, because he was sure that's all he needed. Just a bit more. Hyunjin thought to himself, taking in the sights.  There was a grandma happily eating her pastry of some sort, or the people that look his age eating tteokbokki  and chatting on the other side. He's done that. He's done too much of food, so he couldn't do that. No, that was _repetitive_ and _boring_. 

And so he kept walking... And walking... And walking... 

Nothing. Hyunjin couldn't find anything that he hadn't done before. It's just one picture. A singular picture left, and he was stumped. How typical. Hyunjin sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. His mocha was long done by now and the sun had set. Things were not looking great for him. Hyunjin began his journey back home, because he knew there would be no chance in him finding that last picture now, so he just took his time. There was no need to rush now. His mom knew he would be fine on his own. Besides, if she needed him, she would call, but she hasn't so that means he's in the clear. Probably. If he wasn't he could probably get out of it. 

Hyunjin passed by the local ice cream parlor and backtracked for two reasons. One, he's never seen this place before and it's really cute so he'd have to check it out really soon. Maybe tomorrow? And two, the worker in the shop was _really_ attractive and looked really genuinely happy. Perfect. Hyunjin grinned and turned on his camera again. He zoomed in and waited for it to focus on that really gorgeous boy. When it did, Hyunjin snapped a picture and examined it. Nothing seemed to be an eyesore, everything blended in perfectly. It was an ultimate perfect picture and Hyunjin was kind of proud of his fine work. Maybe he should treat himself for getting all ten pictures in time for some ice cream and maybe meeting that cute boy? Yes, that definitely what Hyunjin was gonna do. 

At least, that's what he thought he was gonna do. Just as he walked up and was about to go in, he got a phone call from his lovely mother. How he knew? Her ringtone was Got7's new song Lullaby. She had loved that song more than he did, which was weird considering his mother really didn't care for anything other than classical music. Hyunjin sighed out again and reluctantly picked up the phone. It was really just his mother telling him to get home soon so he can go to bed. He had two options here. He could one, say screw it and get the ice cream anyway, or two, he could go home and probably go back after school tomorrow and hope the cute worker was there. He only realistically had the second option, but he liked to believe that first one was always open if he felt the need to rebel. Today wasn't that day. 

Hyunjin was home not even 10 minutes later, exhausted out of his wits, both physically and mentally. All Hyunjin wanted to do was sleep and occasionally pee when he had to. Hyunjin's mother had other plans. Hyunjin ate dinner, which he wasn't complaining about. His mother made his favorite dish, homemade jjajjangmyeon. He loved jjajjangmyeon in general, but nothing beats mom's homemade food. After that, he and his mom watched a drama together that Hyunjin really didn't pay attention to. Then his mom asked him about the photos and he happily showed her all of the ones he took before she dismissed him for bed. Hyunjin took the dismissal graciously and took no hesitation in running into his room, avoiding kkami along the way, and jumping into bed.

The next day passed and while Hyunjin's pictures for 'true happiness' may have gotten a pass from the photography teacher, he was also assigned another assignment right after. It was _just_ him and he had no idea why. Well... He did know why. His teacher said that he took 'great pictures of people' and that 'he needed to have more human models'. That was the one thing Hyunjin feared. When his models were living and knew they would have pictures taken it was hard to capture that perfect picture he strived so hard for. Unless you had professional models, of course. But Hyunjin was a broke high school student and he could barely afford to skip school. 

Hyunjin pouted at the thought of his new assignment. What was he going to do? He had free rein on the concept, he just needed a human model. For a person with Hyunjin's popularity, you would expect it to be easy, but let's be honest. Hyunjin had no strong feelings of awe or ideas when he looked at his fellow students, which was important to Hyunjin if he was going to work. It's not like his classmates were ugly, that's definitely not it, in fact, he was sure most of the modeling students would be happy to be asked to model, and god were they gorgeous human beings. Hyunjin just didn't have any.. Strong feelings, or good ideas when it came to the people he saw every day on an endless loop. 

Hyunjin was fresh out of options and really just gonna fail this assignment when he thought back to yesterday in that little aesthetic ice cream parlor and that really cute worker. Maybe Hyunjin could ask him? It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? Hyunjin let out a small grin at the thought of the cute boy and grabbed his stuff, heading out to where he thinks the little parlor is located. He wasn't too sure, but he knew his way around the area well enough to get theoretically 'lost' in the area. 

Hyunjin definitely got lost, but he found it in the end. Hyunjin grinned to himself and mustered up the courage to walk up and push the door of the parlor open. The cute little bell on the door rang as he stepped in, and it caught the attention of the worker. The cute one that Hyunjin saw yesterday. "Hello! Welcome to UAOLA~" His voice was more... Melodic? than Hyunjin thought it would be. It was like music, and his bright red hair and the cute cream beige that the cafe was matched almost perfectly. Hyunjin knew that this would be his new favorite spot, based purely on aesthetics. Hyunjin walked over to the menu and hummed softly, what sounded good today? Chocolate? No, too sweet. Raspberry? Might be sour. No one else was in line, but Hyunjin was probably making the worker irritated by not ordering. 

"May I have the vanilla ice cream?" He asked, cringing at his horribly cliche order. The cute worker, who's name is Seungmin, according to his tag, just smiled and nodded his head sweetly. "Do you want anything on it?" Hyunjin could feel his heart start to beat faster at his words. It was a simple question, but god his voice was attractive. "Uhh.. gummy bears and sprinkles?" His statement came out as more of a question, and Seungmin laughed softly, making Hyunjin swoon. "Cone, cup or waffle cone?" Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders and stuck out his lip slightly. "Waffle cone?" 

Hyunjin ended up sitting near the window taking pictures of his ice cream after paying. He didn't even ask Seungmin about modeling for him. Hyunjin didn't have the guts to even approach Seungmin again. He was scared his voice would crack and he would look like a fool, and that's the last thing Hyunjin wanted. Maybe he should just fail this assignment. It's not like it would affect him heavily, right? At least, that's what he was hoping would happen. He wasn't too sure because his teacher could be a little coocoo at times. It seemed like she favored him though? Again, he didn't really know. 

"Hey, your ice cream is gonna melt before you get to even taste it." Hyunjin jumped at the voice and looked up. There was Seungmin, standing at the edge of his table with a grin and his own cup of ice cream. "Mind if I sit here? Sitting alone isn't fun." Hyunjin shook his head and quickly moved his backpack and camera bag off the table to give them more room. He heard Seungmin chuckle and it was like hearing sweet bell chimes in his head. "So, uh.. How old are you?" Hyunjin asked after Seungmin settled down. "Me? I just turned 19. You?" Hyunjin grinned at that, "I'm 19 too." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the day Hyunjin found his favorite ice cream spot, model, and somehow managed to make that model his boyfriend.

"A little more to the left Minnie." Hyunjin hummed as he watched his boyfriend lean to the left a bit more with a bouquet of white daises in his hand from his camera lens. "That's it. You're doing perfect." Hyunjin grinned softly, adjusting his camera to get a portrait picture. 1 click, 2 clicks. Seungmin moved the bouquet towards his face, and Hyunjin's heart just soared at the sight. He _definitely_ has to have at least one good picture of that pose. "Jinnie~" Seungmin whined and dropped his hand to his side, left hand still clutching the bouquet. "Why~?" Hyunjin imitated his boyfriend and brought his camera down from his face. "It's been an hour. I'm hungry, let's go eat." Seungmin pouted and Hyunjin let out a small chuckle at his boyfriend's _utterly adorable_ expression. 

"Fine~ After that, we have to continue though. I need this to pass." Hyunjin walked over to Seungmin, who was leaning on the wall and gave his temple a quick peck. Seungmin's frown turned into a small smile and a nod. "Fine, but I choose what's for lunch!" Seungmin dropped the bouquet on the table as he started to exit their small room turned home studio and stopped by the door. "And you're gonna pay~" Seungmin teased and made his way to the kitchen for the many takeout fliers they had available in their apartment. Hyunjin could only chuckle and shake his head at his boyfriends antics. Hyunjin set his camera down and walked out of the small room, stopping at the doorway to admire a picture. 

It was the first picture Hyunjin took of Seungmin, years ago when he had that stupid 'true happiness' assignment for class. That same picture that brought him to his boyfriend. He smiled fondly at the memories and made his way out of the small room, heading to his boyfriend in the kitchen who was already ordering takeout. Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Seungmin's small waist loosely and pulled him closer so Seungmin's back was against Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin's head rested on Seungmin's shoulder and he pressed sweet pecks to the top of other's head every now and then. 

This was what true happiness was. Hyunjin wouldn't change it for the world, and this meeting was all because of a small photo, taken years ago by an armature photographer from the other side of the street, through a small ice cream parlor window. Kinda creepy? Yes. But it's the thought that counts. 


End file.
